


Surprise Visit

by rexdangerflex



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The Lego Movie 2
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/pseuds/rexdangerflex
Summary: Rex shows up in Emmet’s bedroom unannounced.
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Surprise Visit

TRIGGER WARNING This story contains non-consensual kissing and touching, don’t read if this stuff upsets you. I do not condone this kind of thing in real life. 

“Rex? What are you doing here?” Emmet enters his bedroom to find Rex sitting on his bed. Both of his house doors were locked, so how did Rex get in?

“Oh Emmy, I’ve been waiting for you, come here.” Nervous, Emmet walks up to the bed and sits next to Rex. Rex puts a hand on Emmet’s head and starts to stroke his hair.   
“Your hair is so...soft.”

“Um.. thanks?” Emmet says, obviously uncomfortable. Rex doesn’t stop. Suddenly, he grabs Emmet’s face and smooshes his face against Emmet’s. He begins to kiss Emmet passionately, and Emmet pushes him away. 

“Rex? What in the heck are you doing?”

“Tasting you of course, baby boy.” Emmet scooches a little away from Rex and puts a strong hand on Emmet’s leg.

“Rex… you know I’m already dating Lucy, right? This is wrong…”

“Oh just let me have a little fun.” Rex puts one hand on Emmet’s cheek and the other on his leg. He begins rubbing along Emmet’s leg, making Emmet shiver. 

“Rex please…” Emmet begins to sob, and Rex shushes him. Rex suddenly pushes Emmet onto the bed, looming over him. He begins to lick Emmet’s tears from his face.

Emmet looks towards Rex’s lower body, scared of what he might find. Sure enough, he could see Rex’s bulge through his tight skinny jeans. His eyes widen with fear and he begins to struggle under Rex. A quick slap to the face stops him. His cheek is now red hurting. Rex looks down at Emmet with hungry eyes, and a wicked smile. 

“I’m gonna cum inside you, Emmet, and no one is going to stop me.” He pulls Emmet’s vest and shirt off of his chest and begins to bite his nipples.

“Ouch! Rex stop please, that hurts!” 

He shoved his leg between Emmet’s legs and Emmet moaned. He continued to nip at Emmet’s nipples. 

“Seems it doesn’t hurt as much as you think it does~” Rex gestures to Emmet’s ever growing boner in his pants. Emmet is obviously aroused. Rex smiles.

“Ah, I’m gonna fuck you now, you hear?” Rex purrs and Emmet shakes his head in fear. 

“N-no.. Rex…” Rex doesn’t listen. Instead, he grabs onto Emmet’s pants and pulls them down. He pulls his down as well, revealing his large, throbbing, cock. Emmet grasps at the bed sheet, scared for what’s to come. Rex positions himself at Emmet’s hole, pulls some lube out of his pocket, puts some onto his dick, then rams himself inside of Emmet. Emmet screams out with terror. It hurts so much. Rex moans at the tight feeling of Emmet around his dick and he begins to thrust in rhythm. Emmet cries as Rex fucks him, his erection growing harder as he gets overstimulated.

“REX!” Emmet screams as he picks up the pace, and desperately thrusts into his Emmet.   
“Ohh Emmet! Ahhh..” Rex groans with pleasure. He’s never felt so good before. Emmet begins to like the feeling of being fucked, but he won’t admit it, so he continues to whine. Emmet can’t help himself and he hooks his legs around Rex as Rex fucks him. Suddenly, with great strength, Rex lifts Emmet into the hair. Emmet bounces up and down on Rex’s cock, moaning with pleasure. Rex continually slams into Emmet, the both of them now enjoying it. They both feel intoxicated. Emmet’s head is fuzzy, and the pain is long gone by now, having been replaced with the amazing feeling of Rex being inside of him. It feels so good, suddenly Emmet is cumming. He screams out with pleasure as he cums into the air. Rex pounds harder, nearing his climax as well. Suddenly, Emmet hears a growl, and he feels something wet filling his ass. 

“Uggghhh, Emmet! Emmet, fuck!” Rex groans as he cums, his heart pounding as he drowns in pleasure. He sets Emmet back on the bed and continues to pound into him as he cums. When he finishes, he pulls out, and a burst of cum follows, spilling out of Emmet’s ass and onto the floor. He collapses onto the bed next to Emmet and laughs.

“Gosh that was fun. Did you enjoy it?’

Emmet blushes and replies with, “I did.”

“Good. Oh, well fuck. We’ll have to get up soon and clean this up before Lucy gets-”  
“Before I get home?” Rex and Emmet sit up suddenly, eyes wide with surprise to see Lucy standing in the doorway, looking angry as hell. 

“Uh oh.” Rex says, and smiles sheepishly.


End file.
